Vivons heureux, vivons cachés
by Lisa Nonyme
Summary: A 20 ans déjà, Severus Rogue était déjà un homme amer, et cela ne pouvait qu'empirer avec les événements qui allaient suivre.. Vraiment ? Et si l'histoire était légèrement différente de celle que vous connaissiez ? Regulus/OC


Yop !

Voici donc une nouvelle histoire qui me travaille depuis quelques temps, j'essaierai de publier régulièrement, cependant je suis actuellement prise par deux autres gros projets.

 **R** ésumé **:  
** A 20 ans déjà, Severus Rogue était déjà un homme amer, et cela ne pouvait qu'empirer avec les événements qui allaient suivre.. Vraiment ?  
Et si l'histoire était légèrement différente de celle que vous connaissiez ?

 **D** ivers **:  
** Univers Alternatif, OC, (mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter de dénaturer les personnages que vous connaissez)  
L'Univers et les personnages sont à JK, et je ne me fais pas une thune avec ce que j'écris.  
Si vous voulez du slash simple et niais, passez votre chemin.  
Il y aura probablement des passages citronnés, d'autres plus tristes, les âmes sensibles peuvent rester, mais les madeleines sont priés de prévoir des mouchoirs.

 **P** airing **:** OC/Regulus Black et quelques autres (surpriiiiiise)  
 **B** ashing **:** Dumbledore

* * *

Si certains apprécie la banalité d'une routine bien rodée, d'autres éprouvent un plaisir certains à accueillir l'inattendu.

Assise, ou plutôt vautrée, sur le canapé d'angle blanc, une tasse de thé dans une main et un livre dans l'autre, Élisabeth Prince appartenait à la deuxième catégorie.

Bien que depuis quelques temps, sa vie était loin d'être aussi palpitante qu'elle aurait voulu, la jeune femme qui venait de fêter ses 18 printemps, travaillait à mi-temps dans une petite librairie à quelques rues de son appartement, en plein cœur de la partie moldue de la ville de Southampton.

Le reste du temps, elle le passait à étudier des anciennes formes de magies grâce à des livres tout aussi ancien, et bien plus poussiéreux, et s'essayait à maîtriser ces magies du mieux qu'elle beaucoup, il s'agissait pourtant d'une routine bien rodée, et la jeune femme devait bien l'admettre, il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer.

Mais ce qui cassait régulièrement le rythme morne de ses journées, c'était en général les visites impromptues de Severus Rogue.

Il arrivait au jeune homme de ne pas apparaître pendant un ou deux mois, et de venir plusieurs jours d'affilés à des heures plus ou moins décentes, dans le but de chercher la compagnie de sa seule famille encore en vie.

Bien que de deux ans sa cadette, Élisabeth n'était autre que la tante de Severus.

Lorsque, Eïleen Prince, la mère de ce dernier, avait fuit avec un moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue, elle fut reniée par Eleanore et Septimus Prince, qui s'empressèrent de produire un nouvel héritier plus digne en la personne d'Élisabeth.

Malheureusement, le Lord et la Lady périrent alors que la fillette n'était âgée que de 6 ans, et cette dernière fut confiée à sa ''grande soeur'' seule membre de la lignée encore en vie, et surtout seule à en avoir demandé la garde.

Elle grandit donc dans les mêmes conditions que le jeune Rogue, et ils devinrent rapidement inséparables.

Elle rencontra aussi Lily Evans, seule et meilleure amie de son presque frère, et toutes deux devinrent particulièrement complices, si bien que lorsque Lily et Severus partirent pour Poudlard, elle put entretenir une correspondance assidue avec les deux.

Et ce malgré le fait qu'à onze ans, Elisabeth ne reçoive pas sa lettre d'inscription, confirmant ce qui était fortement soupçonné, elle n'était pas une sorcière.

Pour autant, Lily et elle restèrent très amies, et Severus n'avait jamais cessé de s'occuper d'elle, même après qu'elle fut devenue une jeune femme indépendante.

C'est d'ailleurs de Lily qu'Elisabeth reçut un hiboux, alors même qu'elle finissait de siroter son thé, son livre enfin finit.

Le grand duc au plumage gris s'était posé sur la rembarde du balcon de la jeune femme, et cette dernière s'était rapidement levé afin d'aller ouvrir sa baie vitrée, permettant à l'oiseau de nuit de rentrer dans son appartement.

\- Salut Hemingway, tu as fais bon voyage ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant le dos du majestueux hiboux, avant de récupérer la lettre qu'il avait d'accroché à la patte, sous le regard bienveillant du messager.

 _Ma chère Lizzy,_

 _Je tenais à t'annoncer la nouvelle en avant-première, puisque tu es et resteras ma petite soeur, et aussi parce que je comptais te demander quelque chose de spécial.  
Si tu savais, ma Lizzy, je suis si heureuse !  
James et moi attendons un enfant !  
Bien sûr, tu dois te douter de ce que je compte te demander, mais je tiens néanmoins à le faire de vive-voix.  
Aussi, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions nous retrouver dans notre café, et passer un après-midi ensemble, juste entre nous.  
Tu me manques énormément, cela va faire presque un an, depuis mon mariage, que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.  
D'ailleurs, Bowie me manque aussi. N'hésite pas à l'emmener._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Lily._

La jeune femme sourit de bonheur pour son amie en lisant la lettre.

Bien sûr elle s'attendait a recevoir cette lettre depuis quelques semaines, mais les mots de la rouquine l'avait tout simplement rendue heureuse.

Avisant l'heure, un peu plus de 15h, elle décida d'écrire rapidement une réponse et de se préparer a sortir.

 _Oh ma Lily,_

 _Félicitations !_  
 _Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse pour toi ! Et pour James !_  
 _Bien sûr que je veux te voir, tu me manques aussi._  
 _Que penses-tu de jeudi ? Nous pourrions nous retrouver vers 14h, si tu le veux bien._  
 _J'emmènerai Bowie, ne t'en fais pas, tu lui manques à lui aussi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Lizzy_

Elle se dépêcha ensuite d'attacher sa missive à la patte du Grand Duc, et lui ouvrit la baie vitrée.

Suite à cela, elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre, chercher un sweatshirt, puis regarda rapidement si Willow et Bowie avaient assez de nourriture.

Puis elle disparu sans un bruit, et réapparu instantanément dans une petite ruelle.

Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu, la jeune femme sorti rapidement de la ruelle et se mêla à la foule, bien dense pour un mardi après-midi.

Elle flâna un bon quart d'heure avant d'atteindre la boutique qu'elle voulait, et aussitôt devant la vitrine de cette dernière, elle y pénétra en quête de cadeaux pour celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa sœur.  
Observant rayonnage après rayonnage, elle finit par se rendre à la caisse avec une petite pile d'articles, sans pour autant avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit d'assez beau pour Lily, et alors qu'elle faisait la queue pour régler ses achats, elle aperçu le cadeau idéal.

Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe rose pâle en mousseline légère qui s'adaptait magiquement aux formes de la femme qui la portait, idéal pour les femmes enceintes dont le corps changeait sans arrêt.

Elle remarqua rapidement une autre robe, sur le même portant, d'un blanc immaculé, mais cette dernière avait de fines bretelles, et remontait apparemment au dessus des genoux.

Elle attrapa rapidement les deux robes, continua d'attendre son tour.  
Lorsque ce fut a elle de passer, elle ne sourcilla pas à l'annonce du prix exorbitant, sachant combien ce genre de robe auto-ajustable pouvaient être chères.

Elle régla rapidement les 223 gallions et 5 mornilles, puis sorti en trombe du magasin.

Relativement satisfaite de ses achats, elle se rendit dans un petit café sorcier à l'écart de la rue commerçante, et commanda un gelato et un latte, avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Rien ne valait l'Italie pour déguster un bon café, se dit-elle en souriant devant le soleil magnifique, alors qu'un serveur relativement charmant lui apportait sa commande, avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Grazie, lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur, avant de profiter du calme relatif de la place où elle se trouvait, avant de devoir retourner dans son petit appartement en Angleterre.


End file.
